Sin Mantecado
by Anna Shortman
Summary: La clase vuelve de San Lorenzo, sin Arnold. Helga no parece ser la misma, pero despues de cartas, y años separados parecen que su amor sigue tan intacto como siempre, Arnold jamas dejó de pensar en ella. ¿Volverá a Hillwood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es mi primer fanfiction de Arnold, espero poder apegarme a los personajes. Esta historia trata mas que nada del final de TJM, que sucede después. **

**Tooodoo le pertenece a Craig, y a nickelodeon, lamentablemente, por esa razón no pudimos disfrutar de mas Hey Arnold. Pero en fin, esto solo es un desahogue de la serie que tanto me emocionó. **

**Pd: los * son flashbacks n.n **

**Ojala la disfruten =)**

**1**

**El regreso a Hillwood**

- No creo volver a sentarme al menos en 24 horas – decía Rhonda con dramatismo, después de 14 horas de vuelo sentada, incómoda y soportando a Curly y en estos momentos se sentía capaz de soltar un berrinche. – solo quiero llegar a casa, darme un buen baño para quitarme e apestoso olor a incivilización y olvidar todo esto.

Todos estaban igual de cansados, pero nadie más pensaba igual que la srita. Lloyd, de hecho estaban emocionados por esa gran aventura que habían pasado y planeaban jamás olvidarla, reían y comentaban que era lo más emocionante en sus cortas vidas e inclusive emotivo, pues su más ameno compañero había por fin encontrado la paz interna y felicidad al encontrar a sus tan añorados padres.

Pero no todos contaban con esa felicidad de volver, encontraba alguien esa experiencia como dulce y amarga a la vez.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino, zopenco! – empujo con el hombro a Harold, una niña rubia con saña, parecía la misma de siempre, pero con Helga, las cosas exteriores jamás son definitivas, apenas y podían notar lo triste que estaba.

Helga Pataki se encontraba con peor humor jamás visto por sus compañeros de la P.S. 118 pues incluso Phoebe intentó acercarse, pero simplemente Helga se desentendió de la chica con tanta facilidad que nadie hubiera creído lo intimas que eran.

- Ahora no, Phoebe, quiero llegar a casa a ver la lucha, se me hace tarde. – sin más, caminó con mochila en hombro y con Olga dirigiéndole una mirada de interrogación a la chica oriental antes de trotar detrás de su hermana menor.

La rubia caminó con prisa y furia hasta la salida del aeropuerto, sin despedirse de nadie, sin voltear atrás. Pues sabía que el único que podía volver a hacerla regresar a ser ella misma estaba a muchos kilómetros de aquí, en el lugar que siempre deseó estar, con las personas con quienes siempre soñó conocer.

Arnold Shortman al final había decidido quedarse en San Lorenzo, a recuperar todos esos años que antes le habían sido arrebatados.

- ¿Qué diablos tiene Helga ahora? – le preguntó Gerald a la chica oriental.

- Nadie puede darse cuenta, porque se ha vuelto tan buena en esconder sus sentimientos que nadie puede entenderla. Por fin pudo a sincerarse, por fin fue correspondida y tiene que decir adiós por el momento.- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- Pero Arnold no la rechazó, - dijo el intentando argumentar algo imposible. – Inclusive salió con la locura de que también le gustaba . – terminó con un gesto de "no me lo creo".

- Supongo que es el cansancio del trayecto. – sentenció ella y junto con los demás recogieron sus maletas a la banda.

Pero la chica no siguió tratando de hacerle entender, porque jamás nadie ha podido entender a esa chica beligerante, nadie solo _él_. Y como la chica orgullosa que era volvía a esconderse detrás de esa máscara de hierro, echando a todos quienes quisieran conocer su verdadero ser.

* La chica miró la escena con un nudo en el estómago, sintiendo esa enorme satisfacción con ella misma, de por fin ver cumplido el deseo de ese cabezota que tantos años atrás le había dicho lo linda que se veía con ese moño tonto, de ese chico que la había echo hacer mil locuras todas en su nombre. Sin saberlo jamás.

Y sintió envidia. Al menos veía amor en los ojos de su padre, preocupación, interés, sentir que alguien lo cuidaba aun con el pensamiento aun estando tan lejos de él. Ella no había conocido nunca ese contacto, ese mana que hay entre una familia unida.

El rubio no podía con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, y un sonrojo ligero que muy contra de ella coloreó sus mejillas. Aun sus labios no olvidaban el beso corto y dulce, lleno de inocencia, que momentos antes le dio cuando salvó El Corazón de ser destruido, salvando a toda una cultura, a sus padres y a ellos mismos. No podía olvidar sus palabras cuando lo hizo.

- Helga, nunca entenderás lo impresionante que has hecho, la importancia. – la beso rápida y dulcemente. - ¡Eres única!

No podía creer lo rápido que la había echo elevarse, henchirse y sin poder creerlo.

Ahora, media hora después de tantos besos de Stella hacia su hijo, de tantos abrazos de Miles de tantas cosas dichas y no dichas, de tantos años perdidos. Y claro, de estupideces de sus compañeros y extravagancias.

Era hora de partir.

Incluso no podía creer que la gente de los Ojos Verdes la mirara antes de perderse de nuevo en la selva, de que el Jefe de la tribu hiciera una reverencia, y que hicieran una pequeña figurita de madera, réplica de ella misma alzando un puño, incrédulos con su fiereza y entrega.

No podía creer lo especial que era ella ante sus ojos, y ante los de el chico por quién tanto peleo contra todo y todos solo por ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, por una felicidad ajena a la suya.

Y entonces vió esa mirada, La Mirada. Ella supo lo que significaba cuando los ojos verdes del chico se posaron en ella. Si, lo sabía perfectamente. *

La vista de la ventana del taxi era borrosa y colorida, como si derramaran un vaso de agua sobre un lienzo.

- ¡Hermanita! – escuchó la voz de Olga, como en un túnel, como si le llegara de lejos. – ¡Helga!

Entonces por fin la rubia pudo volver entre los vivos, el oír su nombre en labios de su hermana la sacó de su estupor. ¿Y ahora que diablos quería? ¿Todo el tiempo la acosaba que ahora no podía tener un poco de intimidad aun en su cabeza?

- ¡Diablos, Olga, me dejarás sorda! ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó de muy mala gana.

- Desde que nos despedimos del adorable Arnold, estas en una especie de nostalgia, querida, ¿estás bien? – dijo con dulzura mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia, quien miró su mano como si se tratase de una excretacion de ave.

- Perfectamente, Olga. – dijo ella quitando su mano diligentemente – gracias por preguntar. – dijo sarcásticamente.

Olga, inmune a cualquier tipo de sarcasmo sonrió aliviada de saber que su hermana estaba bien. Tan fácil es, pensó Helga, tan fácil es esconderse de todos, incluso de la familia.

La rubia miraba por la ventana, tratando de sentir resignación, tratar de acostumbrarse a la idea, que en Sunset Arms, ya no estaría el objeto de su amor imposible. Pero ahora ya no era imposible, claro.

_El había dicho que le gusto. _

Por un momento olvidó su mal humor, y esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre llegaba cuando se trataba de él. Él había prometido escribir, porque según él, aun sentía que algo aun no estaba dicho entre ellos. Deseaba que no olvidara esa promesa, aunque claro, Arnold no era de la clase de persona que olvidaba una promesa, él era un chico de palabra.

Arnold se había quedado con sus padres en San Lorenzo, dijo que no sabía cuando regresaría, pero que algún día lo haría…

El dijo que, deseaba que ella estuviera ahí…Le había dado a entender que ELLA lo esperara, que sabría que alguien en Hillwood esperaba por él, que pensaba en el. Y quería que fuera ELLA.

Qué ironía más cruel, cuando por fin pudo sincerarse, que todo lo pasado en Industrias Futuro fue real, y que ahora el chico se daba cuenta de lo mucho que significaba ella para él, tenía que dejarle atrás.

Pero, como tantas veces atrás, como tantos sacrificios hechos en su nombre, Helga cedió ante la felicidad de Arnold. Él necesitaba a esas personas tan cercanas y tan desconocidas. Una vida que le fue arrebatada.

Y ella no entraba en esa vida, no aun.

- Oh, Helga te ves terrible. – dijo la pelinegra mirándola con preocupación detrás de sus anteojos. – parece que no has dormido.

- No puedo, Phoebe, la verdad no puedo escribir nada sensatamente coherente desde que el cabeza de balón no está. Intente redactar una carta y solo me quede en el saludo. Es un dolor de cabeza, ese zopenco – dijo arrugando la frente y poniendo sus brazos en el escritorio.

- Uy, la novia madame gruñona extraña a su novio . – dijo Harold con saña, levantando las trompas simulando un beso.

- Cállate, albóndiga, si no quieres que mi puño te bese la cara. – dijo ella mirándolo con acidez.

- Hoy también, ¿he? – dijo Gerald a Phoebe.

La chica solo soltó un sonido de afirmación.

- No lo dice, pero espera esa carta con tanta ansiedad que siento que ella va a estallar. – dijo confidentemente.

- Arnold dijo que le escribiría, él lo hará. – después se dirigió a la propia rubia.- Cielos, Helga si sigues así te saldrán arrugas a los 20.

- Y tú cierra el pico, cepillo barato, que no quiero empezar contigo. – dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo golpeando la puerta estrepitosamente.

- Que carácter. – dijo el moreno enarcando una ceja.

La chica llegó azotando la puerta y anunciándose en un grito. Como siempre, nadie respondió. Que sorpresa.

- ¡Machácalo! ¡Maldito idiota que no vez que es una trampa! – gritaba Bob desde su sillón, luchas.

Se dirigió a su cuarto tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero en vano.

- ¡Olga, has el favor de no subir corriendo como una mula cada que entras..!

- Como digas, Bob…y soy..! – empezó ella con fastidio.

- ¡Ah, y lo olvidaba! Te ha llegado una carta de Alfred..- dijo interrumpiendo a su hija.

- ¡Una carta de Alfred! – dijo ella emocionada, después rectificó sacudiendo la cabeza. – Digo, ¡Arnold! ¿Y por qué diablos no me lo dices antes?

Corrió como loca a la cocina, sin escuchar a su padre a hablar sobre la perdida de respeto.

Vió un sobre en la mesa y con desesperación lo tomo, sin miramientos arrancó una esquina y sacó la hoja que contenía. Por un momento, que se le hizo eterno, dudó. Temía y ansiaba leerla.

Decidió que ese no era lugar así que corrió hasta su cuarto, una vez ahí cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, y soltando el aire sin saberlo empezó a leer.

_Querida__ Helga:_

_No sabía si empezar como empezar esta carta, porque aun no sé cómo llamarte. Has hecho cosas maravillosas por mí, que no sé como puedo agradecerte. Gracias a ti puedo disfrutar de estos momentos a lado de mi familia. Aun no logro entender que pude hacer para ganarme tu ayuda….y bueno, si, tu amor…aun se me hace un poco extraño, pero de una manera tu has hecho cosas por mi que jamás esperé de nadie. Y ganaste algo mas que mi gratitud._

_Te escribo, también, porque en verdad espero que tus sentimientos no cambien. Los míos no lo harán. Pero creo que lo que pido es demasiado, pues se que dije estaría tal vez un año escolar con ellos…pero tal vez sea un poco mas que eso. Lo siento. _

_Por favor, no dejes de escribirme. Tal vez te moleste, pero Phoebe me dio unas hojas que escribiste tiempo atrás, de tu viejo diario, quisiera me contarás todo, Helga. Quiero que me cuentes, todas las cosas que ella dijo que hiciste por mí, todas esas cosas que solo pensé eran suerte y nada más. _

_Helga, siento tanto que hayas hecho tantos sacrificios por mi, y yo no he podido hacer uno solo por ti. No quiero ser egoísta, no es correcto, pero si tus sentimientos son los mismos, házmelo saber. _

_Nunca dejaré de escribirte, lo sabes. _

_No quiero perder contacto contigo ni con Hillwood, porque creo que tardaré, al menos 5 años en volver. _

_Espero tu carta. _

_Saludos_

_Con amor _

_Arnold Shortman. _

**Bueno? Que tal quedo .?**

**Me da pena, porque no quise que sonara tan dramático. Quiero quede como una especie como "los pataki" sin serlo, porque supe que creo Arnold solo escribe cartas a Helga. Pero quiero se involucre más, avanzaré con la edad de los personajes, asi que no esperen solo sean niños. Se supone que ahora tienen 10 años. Tampoco me sobrepasare con ellos jajjaa no crean que me gusta esas cosas. **

**Me gusta el puro y cristalino realismo a la serie. **

**Ojala y les guste =) depende de si les gusta o no vere si lo alargo o lo convierto en un oneshot de 4 capitulos XD**

**Eyyy es un debut de Fic Arnold, asi que no se que esperar. **

**CHaoooo**


	2. El puño de Hierro de Helga

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Perdona KillaCAD, también me di cuenta de ese error cuando quise ver publicada la historia, no sé porque por alguna razón no se ve la línea que separa de un tiempo a otro, tendré que poner los asteriscos, porque vi que si se puso en el flashback. **

**También note que no se puso la letra tachada, quería poner la carta de Arnold como si él mismo no supiera como dirigirse a ella, o como despedirse, por eso puse "saludos y con amor".**

**Lo de la carta, pues no llegó al tiempo de ella, se supone pasaron 3 días o dos, pero bueno, perdón . no lo especifique, solo a Gerald. **

**También, esto si es culpa mia no se como poner guion largo, escribo en Word, pero no tengo idea como se pone. **

**Trabajaré en las redundancias XD **

**Espero te sigua gustando la historia n.n**

**Naaadaaa me pertenece, todo a Nick y a Craig.**

**2**

**Helga y su puño de hierro **

¡Cinco años! No esperaba que pasara tanto tiempo, no podía creérselo, lo leía y no podía. _Mequetrefe inútil_, pensó ella tratando de sacarse ese estúpido sentimiento que pugnaba por gobernarla, pero no, no lo dejaría…

Luchaba contra ella misma para no arrugar esa carta, no lo haría porque se arrepentiría segundos después. Así que solo la puso en el escritorio, alejándola por la integridad material de la carta.

- ¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! – dijo alto, tratando de ahuyentarle.

Estaba tan…tan…no era enojo, no era ira, no sabía cómo llamarlo, nunca necesitó de un nombre pues jamás lo sintió.

Si, Helga G. Pataki empezaba a conocer las consecuencias de esta distancia. No era esa añoranza que sintió tanto tiempo por saberse ajena a su corazón, no era esa añoranza que sentía en los ratos donde desbordaba su diario, sus poemas de él. Era la añoranza de la lejanía, del tiempo y del espacio.

Pero no estaba todo perdido, claro. Estaban las cartas, Arnold no quería dejarla en el olvido, como pensó ella. No quería _dejarla_.

Pensó en una respuesta, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Con un suspiro resignado salió dando un portazo, no le escribiría a Arnold enojada. Mejor en otro momento.

Bajó por las escaleras dispuesta a salir y olvidarse de esa maldita sensación.

- ¡Vuelvo en un rato! –gritó ella sin detenerse a ver si alguien respondía o no.

Un hombre rubio caminaba hacia una casita muy bella y modesta en San Lorenzo, cargando fruta del mercado y medicina, venía con todo su buen humor irradiando. ¿Cómo no sentirlo, si por primera vez en 9 años sentía que todo estaba por fin donde debía estar?

Iba pensando en que cena prepararle a su castaña esposa cuando se encontró con la imagen de su hijo, sentado en los escalones de la puerta trasera que daba al río. Miraba más allá del bosque, más de lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar.

- ¿Arnold, hijo? – preguntó Miles, preguntó preocupado acercándose a él.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos, y le dirigió una sonrisa a su padre.

- Oh, perdón, no te escuché venir. – dijo mirando de nuevo al bosque.

Miles notó unas hojas dobladas en las manos de su hijo, respetando la privacidad del chico no dijo nada respecto a eso, solo se sentó a su lado.

Puso una mano en el hombro del joven Shortman, queriendo decir tantas cosas. Una disculpa antes que todas las demás.

Su hijo se le adelantó diciendo:

- Lo sé, papá. – dijo Arnold mirándole con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era capaz de inflarte de energía y positivismo, el positivismo Shortman.

Helga caminaba hacia el campo Gerald cuando vio un grupo de compañeros jugando ahí, la casualidad del destino jugaba contra Harold y su gran boca.

- Miren, es la novia gruñona de Arnold, - dijo el gordito poniendo énfasis cursi al nombre del rubio.

Helga apretó un puño pero se contuvo.

- Cierra la boca, Gordinflón. – dijo con sus manos en su cintura, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien sea que se burlara de ella.

- Ehm, Harold…- empezó Stinky.

- ¿Qué pasa, madame gruñona? – siguió el chico rosado con ese retintín de cursilería. – ¿Arnold no ha escrito?

Helga estaba roja, todos podían ver lo furiosa que estaba, todos excepto Harold.

Gerald empezó a acercarse a ella, tratando de impedir cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero claro, sabía de sobra que si ella quería hacer algo no había poder humano o sobrenatural que se lo impidiera.

Harold siguió con sus comentarios molestos, inclusive se acercó un poco, para él solo era un juego, pero para la rubia era algo que estaba volviéndose muy personal.

- Arnold se quedó en la selva para no ver tu cara de mono – terminó riendo con fuerza.

Lo único que Harold recuerda es sentir que un camión lo había arrollado, pero realmente sintió el puño de hierro de la chica más mandona de su escuela. Gerald hizo un movimiento de ademán pero la chica lo congeló de una mirada.

- Ni lo pienses siquiera, Johanssen. – dijo amenazante.

La chica se sacudió las manos y siguió su camino, oh, si se sentía mucho mejor.

- ¿Harold?...Harold . – Sid lo movió con una mano, pero la única respuesta fue peticiones infantiles a su madre que no estaba ahí. – Uy, creo que ahora si lo mandó muy lejos.

- Mamita – gimoteó Harold.

Helga llegó a casa cerca de las 8 sintiéndose renovada, y se sentó al escritorio sin saber como empezar. Tantos monólogos hacia su amor, tantos poemas, y no sabía aun como escribirle a él.

- Diablos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? – se recargó en la silla, pensando en como comenzar. Entonces se preguntó sobre las susodichas hojas.

No podía preguntarle a Phoebe, se había portado tan cortante, con ella. Además, era un buen tema de que hablar.

Suspiró y empezó a escribir.

_Arnold:_

_No se que estes leyendo ahora. Pero solo puedo decirte que todo es cierto. Me es mas fácil abrirme con las hojas, con las libretas que con las personas. Phoebe jamás supo de mi amor por ti, solo lo supuso ella sola. _

_Esperaré, lo que tenga que esperar, Arnold. Desde que era una niña de preescolar siempre pensé en ti, de echo la mayoría de mi vida ha sido para ti. No puedo explicar ni excusar mi actitud contigo todo este tiempo. Supongo que fue el miedo a tu rechazo._

_He hecho tantas cosas que no puedo enumerarlas todas, pero supongo que esto es lo correcto, como tanto pregonas, cabezón, estas donde debes estar ahora. _

_Esperé toda mi vida para ti. Cinco años no serán nada._

_Helga_

La rubia miró la carta sin parecerle suficiente, nada era suficiente. Helga estuvo tanto tiempo así, recibiendo y mandando cartas que se volverían un ritual muy valioso. Arnold empezó a conocer a la verdadera Helga, la que muy pocos conocen y sobreviven para contarlo.

Helga siguió siendo la misma de siempre, aun cuando los años pasaron, Arnold siguió escribiendo, sorprendido y admirado por la chica que fue mandona y abusiva con él. Aun cuando esa experiencia en la selva lo hizo pensar de otro modo, no podía creer como seguía sorprendiéndolo.

Llegó el tiempo de ir a secundaría, y Helga y Phoebe siguieron siendo las mismas de siempre, aun cuando todo cambió. Gerald por fin había hablado de sus sentimientos a la chica oriental, y esta había correspondido su declaración.

Helga ahora ocultaba su moño rosa debajo de una gorrita café de tela sin visera, ese moño rosa era solo para Arnold, y había optado para esconderlo. Ahora usaba pantalones y tenis, aunque conservando el rosa en su playera.

Ella no olvidaba al cabeza de balón, que había prometido volver por ella.

Helga nunca le hablaba de cosas que sucedían a su alrededor que pudieran preocupar al rubio, nunca lo hacía; Gerald era quien se encargaba de contarle de lo que ella no quería hablar.

Se lo había prometido en una carta a Arnold, de cuidar de ella, de vigilar que no se metiera en problemas.

_¿Impedir que Helga G. Pataki se metiera en bronca? Si, Arnie, como ir de paseo._

Le contó cuando golpeó a Harold, de cómo se distraía constantemente en clase. Le contó el día que Helga estalló con sus padres y salió de casa, volviendo tarde y de Phoebe preocupada buscándola. Cuando la encontraron no la hayaron con lágrimas en los ojos, deprimiéndose, no. Helga estaba echa de algo muy fuerte. Estaba en el viejo Pete, claro, pensándole seguramente.

Gerald ya no se llevaba tan mal con ella, hablaban, salían junto con Phoebe y jugaban al baseball o al americano junto con los demás estudiantes. Helga era la que entrenaba a los del equipo de Americano, ¿Quién mejor que ella?

Arnold no podía esperar mas, quería verla. Calmar esos cinco años de cosas interrumpidas entre ambos. La razón de tanta espera era el tiempo que se necesitaba para recuperar la salud al completo de la cultura, de poder ponerlos en observación por si no había un rebote. Y mas que nada, de compartir todo eso con su hijo.

Pero ese tiempo se había agotado.

El día que cumplió 15 años, los padres de Arnold le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, nada elegante, nada concurrido. Sencillo y hogareño, como Miles y Stella.

- Feliz cumpleaños, corazón. – dijo la mujer mirándo a su hijo con amor.

- Oh, vaya, gracias.- dijo el joven viendo el pastel y velitas.

- No siempre cumples, 15 – dijo su padre con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada en su espalda. – ¿hay algo especial que quieras?

Arnold miró a sus padres, claro que sabían que quería. Solo querían que él lo dijera. Estaban esperándolo, Arnold nunca fue un chico materialista, su naturaleza no era esa. El quería que le regalaran lo que dejó en Hillwood, sus abuelos, su casa, su escuela, su cerdo, su amor incondicional de mal carácter que esperaba por él.

- Señorita Madame Gruñona – murmuró con una risita reprimida.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo su papá confundido.

- Uhm,…papá, mamá- dijo él despertando de su estupor. – creo que es tiempo de volver…- tomó la mano de su madre y dándole una sonrisa. – de volver los tres a casa.

**Creo que fue muy rápido, pero la verdad es que esta historia me ha llevado para otro camino. No creo hacerla muy larga, creo que con 3 caps mas y yap. No pude esperar para hacer volver al cabezón, y creo que él tampoco puede esperar. Helga ha hecho sacrificios por él y creo que esperarlo 5 años es demasiado, incluso para ella. Por eso se ha vuelto muy ruda (maaas XD)**

**Espero les haya gustado, si quieren ver un comic muuuyy bueno, con buenos dibujos y a Arnold y Helga en esa situación que todos quisimos ver, vayan a esta pag: **

.com/spots/arnold-and-helga/images/17804180/title/tying-up-loose-ends-3-fanart

**La encontré de pura casualidad un día, y me encanto. **


	3. Lo que no decimos

**3**

**Lo que no decimos**

Era un día de abril en Hillwood, para ser exactos el día 7. Y la chica rubia estaba más distraída de lo normal, tan distraída que no notaba como Harold hacia precisamente lo que ella le pidió no hacer.

- Oh, vamos viejo, ¿puedes dejar de comer y seguir con el entrenamiento? – decía el chico de color, lleno de tierra y pasto. – Pataki, ¿acaso no harás nada para hacer que haga su parte?

- Mis habilidades deportivas son mejores con el estómago lleno. – decía con una sonrisita de satisfacción, con la boca salpicada de migajones de pan.

- ¿Hm, que? – la rubia sacudió la cabeza y miró la escena.

Stinky tenía el balón de futbol y se distraía tratando de hacerlo girar en su dedo mientras que Gerald, Sid, Lorenzo y Curly miraban a Harold con ojos inquisidores, Harold…bueno solamente se atiborraba con cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarse a la boca.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios! – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y con sus puños apretados.

Hasta las porristas estaban aburridas, Rhonda y las demás se sentaron en el suelo, sin ánimos de animar a nadie.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo vaca inútil? – dijo acercándose a los jóvenes. – Te dije que nada de comida hasta terminar la práctica. ¡Ugh, estoy rodeada de incompetentes!

- ¡Y yo te dije que no tengo energía para siquiera pasar la pelota, mucho menos taclear a nadie!

- ¡Estúpido, si a quien se supone que vas a taclear es a Curly!

- ¿Perdón? – dijo con voz titubeante el chico de anteojos.

- ¿Cuánta energía se requiere para hacer eso? – le ignoró la rubia para seguir sermoneándole golpeándolo con su índice en el pecho regordete.

- Bueno, basta, discutiendo así nunca terminaremos. – Gerald estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Puede taclearme a mí, he entrenado muy duro. – dijo con voz animada un pelirrojo alzando la mano, estaba sentado en la banca, y por su seguridad debía quedarse ahí.

Obvio, nadie lo escuchó.

- Mira, Gerald, cuando te conviertas en coach, puedes dar las órdenes que gustes – dijo la ojiazul con falsa cordialidad. - ¡Pero ahora solo hagan los que les digo, cielo santo! ¿Quieren ser comida para gatos este sábado?

Todos la miraban, silenciosos. Jugarían contra Wolfgang y sus matones de 3er año. Incluso Gerald se tragaba palabras que quería expresar, todas tratando de amedrentar la típica majadería de Helga.

- Eso pensé. – dijo con solemnidad, miró a una de las porristas indicándole con señas se acercara.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Phoebe, necesito que analices posibles jugadas, todas como las haría…- su voz se suavizó por milésimas de segundo, dudando, claro que recordaba como jugaba él, y con sus consejos siempre ganaban…o perdían con dignidad. – como las haría el cabeza de balón.

Claro, jamás podría decir su nombre frente a todos, porque sería como hacer la confesión pública, exponerla y exhibirla a todos esos ojos impertinentes y zoquetes, como prefería llamarlos "cariñosamente".

- Analizando – dijo ella tomando lápiz y libreta, manos a la obra, Phoebe.

Gerald no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de resignación.

- Ok, mequetrefes. Es todo por hoy…

- Pero si ni diez minutos tenemos…- susurró Sid.

-…No importa si fueron 10 horas, SID. – dijo ella, agria.- NO están listos. Tenemos dos días y están en pésimas condiciones, cielo santo, mi madre podría darles una paliza a todos juntos. – decía con sarcasmo típico.

Se fue sin más y segura de su soledad, sacó el relicario que tantas aventuras y desvelos le había regalado, sin miramientos lo volvió a guardar. No había visto una sola foto de ahora de él, todo le contaba Arnold todo pero jamás le había mandado una sola foto. El quería que todo fuera especial al regresar él.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, lo sabía. Otro cumpleaños lejos.

Iba exactamente al lugar que usaba para poder desahogarse, claro era ridículo y patético. Pero era su mayor secreto, ni siquiera Phoebe sabía al respecto, pero esto le ayudaba con su ansiedad lejos del rubio.

Detuvo su andar en el edificio 773 del Centro Médico de Hillwood. Suspiró y antes de entrar miró a todos lados antes de entrar apresuradamente, segura de haber echo una entrada limpia. Sin saber que unos ojos oscuros lo vieron todo.

- ¿Centro Médico? – dijo el moreno. - ¿Qué diablos hace Helga en el centro médico?

La rubia no quería que nadie se enterara que una adolescente iba a ir a ver a una psicóloga de NIÑOS. Era estúpido y patético, se repetía una y otra vez, avergonzada.

Pero esta mujer ha hecho más por ella que su familia junta. Ella era su "diario", bueno "el diario de la loca".

Tocó la puerta con ensayada mente suave, y al oír respuesta entró.

La mujer de gafas sonrió amablemente, reconocía esos golpecitos avergonzados donde quiera.

- Oh, hola Helga. – dijo la Dra. Bliss con amabilidad. – Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La mirada de la rubia lo dijo todo.

- Olvide que hoy estamos a siete. – dijo mirando el calendario pegado a la pared. – ¿No deberías estar en casa, escribiendo una carta de cumpleaños al chico de la sombrilla? - dijo sonriendo de manera cómplice.

- El niño de Urban Tots…- dijo ella recordando el momento que vio a Arnold por vez primera. – ese niño está lejos de mí ahora, tan lejos como cuando lo conocí.

Sin pedir permiso caminó hasta el sofá y se recostó en él.

- Eso no es verdad, Helga. Él está contigo aun cuando no está en Hillwood, tengo entendido que se mandan cartas. – dijo ella tratando de hacerla razonar.

- Pues sí, cartas, no en persona. Tantos años de mi vida esperándolo, esperando que por fin me mirara que me viera a mí y no a Lila, - la Dra. Bliss no decía nada, pero sabía, reconocía, que Helga estaba quebrándose. – he hecho demasiadas estupideces por él, creo que la más estúpida fue disfrazarme de Lila, que ingenua, que tonta. – dijo apretando los puños. – La primera vez que era yo misma, sin ese estúpido traje sin mi amargo carácter, y él ¿Qué hizo? ¡Se fue!

- Helga, eso ya me lo habías dicho.—dijo la mujer de gafas. – pero creo que estás siendo injusta. Él no sabía…

- No, no sabía, - espetó, pero después de un silencio cambió de tono, a uno…¿herido? – No tiene la culpa lo sé…es solo que me prometí, le prometí esperarlo, prometí no estar como hoy no sentirme como hoy.

_Odio ser débil._

Helga se enderezó con dignidad y miró a la Dra. Sin ninguna lágrima, ojos completamente secos, rostro casi pálido, si podría ser el perfecto control, si no fuera precisamente esa mujer quien la viera, quien conocía hasta su más vergonzosa debilidad.

- Aun así creo que deberías estar en casa, escribiéndole, diciéndole todo esto a él y no a mí. – la Dra. Dejó su tabla de apuntes en el escritorio y se sentó junto a la rubia.—Has pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en ti misma, creo que si quieres que Arnold y tú sean felices debes abrirte a él. Si viera en la hermosa jovencita en que te has convertido ahora…- dejo la frase en el aire, con un gesto maternal toco la mejilla de ella.

La piel de la rubia se tiño de rosa, avergonzada. Ojala Miriam pudiera verla de ese modo, ojala no se apellidara Pataki, se dijo malhumorada.

Sin ser ruda se alejó de la Dra. Bliss y se dirigió a la puerta, tocó la perilla, se giró sobre ella y le dedico una mirada que nadie se había ganado hasta ahora, una mirada llena de gratitud.

- Hasta la próxima, Doc. – sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La mujer sonrió de lado, nadie sabía, lo maravillosa que era esa chica. Ni siquiera la misma Helga.

(**)

Gerald esperaba a Helga fuera del edificio, sentado en las escaleras, masticando chicle de una manera que a Rhonda le hubiera parecido "poco elegante".

La sorpresa de Helga fue mayúscula.

- ¡PERO QUE-¡

- Si, soy yo, el cepillo incómodo. – dijo tratando de hacer un chiste, inútilmente.

- Se quién eres, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Cómo, porqué me has seguido? – el moreno iba a responder pero lo calló, hablando primero ella. – Y no digas que porque el cabezón te lo pidió.

Gerald se puso de pie, sin decir nada empezaron a caminar.

- Sabes que esa es la razón, Pataki.—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

No siguieron hablando, jamás habían sido muy íntimos, eso era asunto de su novia y ella. Pero aun así no era como si no le importara.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, Gerald le habló por última vez.

- No te sobre exijas, Pataki, - Gerald la miraba como si hablase de cualquier otro tema menos incómodo. – además…- continuó con un tono más informal, mas…sorpresivo.

- ¿Qué? – apremió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿No lo sabes? Arnold habló conmigo hoy por teléfono, - el corazón de Helga dio un golpe sordo contra su pecho, - a eso de mediodía…dijo que volvería dentro de poco…aunque no dijo cuando. Ese Arnold, como le encantan….

No siguió escuchando más, su cerebro se había apagado, su corazón había echo un golpe de estado. Arnold…volvería. REGRESABA.

Estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando se dio cuenta de…

- ¡Maldito tacaño, te marca pero a MI me manda cartas-tortuga! Cuando lo vea…cuando lo vea yo…

Gerald sonrió. Se veía muy cómica, discutiendo consigo misma. Lo que no sabía, es que Helga G. Pataki si llora, porque ahora mismo lo hacía por dentro. Arnold Shortman volvía a ella.

(***)

**OOoookk ultimo intento de arreglar los espacios malditos que pelean por juntarse. Ojalá se vea bien. **

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Hace rato vi ciertos capítulos que ingrese en esta nueva entrega de Sin Mantecado. El capitulo de Helga como Lila y la de la psiquiatra siempre me rompen el corazón. **

**Es justicia divina que sea feliz con Arnold, ¿no?**

**Bueno n.n creo que fue demasiados caps en un dia XD pero no pude dejar de escribir, estoy en mis vacaciones del trabajo asi que aproveche.**

**Mañana es un gran día porque me inscribiré a la facultad-…..POR FIN XD**

**Saludos a todos los que leen Hey Arnold y que desean que Craig se arrepienta de no haber echo película de TJM XD **


	4. Miedo

**4**

**Miedo**

La rubia daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación tratando de serenarse. En su estómago no había mariposas, había una maldita bandada de alcatraces. Sentía que quería vomitar, quería gritar hasta hacer que Miriam recuperara sus cinco sentidos, gritar desesperadamente.

Estrujaba sus dedos y mordía su labio inferior, maldiciendo por dentro. Volvía, el cabeza de balón volvía.

No.

Arnold volvía.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo recibiría? ¿Qué sentiría él al verla? Una cosa era escribirle y contarle las cosas que hizo por él, las cosas que sentía por él; claro jamás usó las palabras en sus largos monólogos esos grandes discursos alabándole a él y a su buen juicio, a él y a su gran corazón.

Otra muy distinta era verlo, enfrentar por fin a toda su infancia interrumpida llena de amor no correspondido, enfrentar ahora ese amor que por fin la miraba con ojos renovados y no saber qué decir. Como actuar.

Era como buscar el santo Grial y que el santo Grial de un día para otro cayera en tu coronilla, causando tremenda hemorragia.

La hemorragia no paraba, no paraba de latirle el corazón, asustada de sentir esta felicidad, que sentía le arrebatarían de un momento a otro. Escribirle fue como vivir un sueño ajeno a ella, como si le estuvieran prestando tiempo.

Pero ahora al verlo no sabría cómo reaccionar. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo repentino, en la boca de su estómago, ¿y si metía la pata como siempre? Si no medía su bocaza y terminaba restándole importancia o peor aún, comportarse como la Helga Pataki, la abusiva.

No, él debía verla. La Dra. Bliss lo dijo, él tenía que saber quién era ella. Su yo real.

Detuvo su andar frente al espejo, y se miró.

Jamás se había preocupado por su apariencia personal, jamás fue de esas. No fue como Rhonda y sus maquillajes, Lila y su delicadeza, Nadine y su ropa. Jamás, ella estaba por encima de todo eso.

Pero ahora…no sabía.

Al menos se deshizo de la extraña unión entre sus cejas, por lo demás…parecía ser la misma.

_Me gusta tu moño, porque es rosa como tu ropa. _

Miró su gorrita beige. Con sus dedos tomó la tela y, como si estuviera descubriendo un secreto celosamente guardado, la enrolló hacia atrás dejando al descubierto un muy femenino moño rosa.

Había un recuerdo preciado que ella nunca le contó a Arnold. Era el más importante de todos los que le había contado, y no pudo ser capaz de decírselo. ¿Por qué?

Por miedo.

Miedo a que viera lo débil que era, lo humillante que era tener una familia carente de amor, una familia rota. Principal razón que la impulsó a devolverle la suya.

Esa era la respuesta que tanto esperó él a la pregunta más importante que Arnold hizo, ahí en la selva.

*FB*

— ¿Porqué Helga? —aún había sangre en su mejilla, ahora seca. Se encontraban en medio de la nada, cansados y hambrientos. Helga no se daba por vencida mirando el mapa, impulsiva y fuerte.

— Cállate. Estoy pensando qué camino tomar, estoy casi segura…— dijo ella mirando el mapa por enésima vez.

—¡No!

Helga lo miró, como si por primera vez se hubiese dado cuenta de su pregunta constante. Era la primera vez que le gritaba desde que se habían perdido.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura, mandona.

— Pasa que quiero respuestas, y ahora. — dijo acercándose y haciendo retroceder a la rubia, nerviosa, que se encontraba en un estado igual de deplorable que él con un chongo deshecho. —Quiero saber, Helga Geraldine Pataki —primera vez que decía su nombre completo, Helga estaba asombrada, en verdad estaba desesperado. — ¿Porqué estas tan ansiosa por encontrarle sentido a un mapa que yo traté de comprender sin resultado miles de veces? ¿Quiero saber por qué me estas ayudando si yo no te pedí nada desde un principio y quiero saber por qué? En Industrias Futuro hiciste una locura como está, pero creo que esta se lleva el premio. Anda, Helga, dime… ¿Dime porqué te importo tanto?

Helga lo miró, asombrada. Por un momento con la guardia baja, después, resentida lo miró y la Helga mandona volvió.

— Tú lo sabes, grandísimo idiota. —dijo ella a lo cual Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa, bueno un insulto no se esperaba, ¿o sí? — Tú lo sabes, tú mismo hiciste que yo me retractara de eso. ¿O lo olvidaste?

_Porque te amo, porque me importas y por qué tú tienes algo que yo no tengo. Y quiero ayudarte a recuperarlo. _Claro, jamás lo diría.

Entonces Arnold sintió la sangre fría, ¿cómo pudo olvidar ese incidente si desde ese día siempre le carcomía la duda? Tal vez era la desesperación y cansancio. Tal vez era la selva que robaba un poco de su buena cordura y buen juicio.

— Lo siento. No debí gritarte. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando por el camino que ella dijo que estaba casi segura era el correcto.

Helga no lo vio, pero Arnold se ruborizó. Se preguntaba, si acaso Lila hubiera hecho al menos la mitad de lo que esta chica, impulsiva y hostil, había logrado por él.

*FFB*

Entonces miró a los ojos a su reflejo. No, Helga G. Pataki jamás sentía miedo, mucho menos de ese camarón con pelos, por mucho que significara para ella.

Por fin tendría lo que siempre deseó, por fin vería a Arnold a los ojos y vería por fin reflejados en ellos lo que tanto amo por muchos años, y aun después sin verlos. Y con suerte, vería lo que ahora mismo sus propios ojos le reflejaban en el espejo.

Amor.

(***)

— Por fin es el gran día, zoquetes — aun cuando decía todo eso, no había ira ni típicas miradas ácidas, pura y limpia voz de mando. — El día de demostrar que estos días de práctica han valido la pena.

Si había llegado el día que Wolfgang se tragaría sus palabras y un poco de césped y tierra. La razón del juego siempre fue el honor, Wolfgang había visto que Helga era el nuevo coach del equipo de su curso. Se había burlado de sus subordinados, mirándolos y analizándolos como especímenes junto a su banda, llamándolos "mariquitas".

Diciéndoles que el Sr. Simmons tenía más posibilidades de ganar que ellos juntos. Obviamente las "preferencias" del Sr. Simmons eran del dominio público estudiantil y era obvio que nadie criticaba eso, ese era su asunto de él y de nadie más. Pero no por eso hace que sea menos ofensivo.

El hecho de que los llamara "mariquitas" hizo que a Helga le hirviera la sangre, y rechinara los dientes. Quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa al gorilón de Wolfgang.

Ahora al verla así, dispuesta a todo menos de perder, hizo nacer en todos ese sentimiento de orgullo. No lo decían, nadie sonreía. Pero se veía ese brillo en sus ojos, como en los de Helga, el brillo guerrero de Helena de Troya, como decía la abuela en medio de sus desvaríos.

Helga había regresado a la vida y a la realidad, renovada. Phoebe no sabía que pudo haberle dicho Gerald cuando se propuso seguirla, sea lo que sea estaba muy agradecida.

Estaban en el vestidor y seguían las últimas tácticas en el pizarrón, con Phoebe explicándolas.

— Entonces hacemos una distracción y Lorenzo pasa el balón a Curly, y — dijo trazando una línea y un círculo, mostrando el final de la jugada. —anotamos.

—Si, es una buena jugada — opinaba Gerald tocándose la barbilla, en una motita de barba crecida, diminuta. —pero no podemos hacerla al principio, es la mejor jugada que tenemos, tenemos que guardarla para el final.

— Pues por supuesto que será al final, barba de chivo. — dijo ella tomando de nuevo la atención de todos, el moreno solo rodó los ojos. — lo que hay que hacer ahora es salir ahí y demostrarles de lo que están hechos.

— ¿De carne mastíquese y tírese? — dijo Eugene tragando duro.

Helga lo miro y rodó los ojos.

— ¡De carne ganadora! — dijo ella irritada por la estupidez de Eugene.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de comida? ¡Tengo hambre! —dijo Harold, tocándose de la barriga.

Helga caminó hasta él, presurosa y tomó la playera del chico rosado y se lo acercó a rostro con la nariz punta con punta, Helga apretaba la mandíbula.

— Escúchame bien, gordinflón, límpiate las orejas de todo ese colesterol y mírame. —todos la miraban y escuchaban atentos, intimidados por ese aura guerrero, nadie había notado que la puerta estaba abierta, dejando ver lo que sucedía en el interior al exterior. — Prometo que si no te quejas, no lloriqueas y pones atención y proteges a tus compañeros en…¡Todo el maldito partido!...Te compraré todo el helado, toda la pizza y todos los pasteles que tu obesa panza pueda resistir. ¿_Capicci_?

Harold solo pudo verla y de lugar de asustarse, en cuanto pronunció la promesa la rubia el chico sonrió con malicia. Estaba a punto de responder algo cuando escuchó una voz que la dejó helada.

— Bueno, esto sí que no me sorprende. Temía que no fueras la misma Helga que deje subir a ese avión. —la voz amable le llegó como música celestial.

Helga soltó de su amarre al chico Berman (que cayó al suelo dolorosamente) y miró al objeto de sus sueños más secretos. El niño de Urban Tots…ya no tan niño.

No supo que decir se quedó muda, con sus dedos temblorosos y su boca estúpidamente abierta, en la misma posición con la que tuviera sujeto a Harold.

—A-…Ar…—genial, ahora parecía una loca.

— Hola, chicos…—dijo mirando a la multitud. — Hola Helga. — dijo él mirándola con todos esos años guardados, con una sonrisa sutil de medio lado, La Sonrisa que tanto deseó Helga que dirigiera a ella y no a Lila. —veo que tienes un juego muy importante que dirigir, esperaré en las gradas. — dijo sonriéndole con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un rosa pálido, o tal vez era la imaginación de Helga, estuvo a punto de irse pero se detuvo y la miró, dudando pero riendo ligeramente. — Me da mucho gusto verles de nuevo…y Helga, sea lo que sea que intentes decirme, — si, Helga seguía balbuceando — al terminar el juego, hablaremos, por fin.

¿QUÉ?

**(*****)**

**Bueno que les pareció? Raro?**

**KillaCAD, espero con ansias tu critica, espero haberlo echo bien ahora XD**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, no profundizé en el encuentro, eso va para el prox cap. **

**Chaooo**


	5. Todo el tiempo

**5**

**Todo el tiempo**

— Ya puedes cerrar la boca, Pataki —Gerald, con el típico y familiar número 33 grabado en la playera, tomó su casco y se puso de pie esperando que la coach pudiese reaccionar. — hay un juego que ganar, y unos cuantos traseros que patear.

La sonrisa en su rostro era de complacencia pues estaba viendo el estupor en Helga G. Pataki en todo su esplendor. Al menos ya no balbuceaba como una idiota. A todos les había tomado por sorpresa la inesperada llegada del joven Shortman, de todos Gerald era el que más se alegraba después de Helga, claro. A una parte de eso también se debía su sonrisa. A una parte.

Helga solo tuvo que ver las miradas de todos, parecían regodearse en su estupor y ella lo estaba permitiendo en sus narices. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños y solo una orden tuvo que dar para que todos salieran de los vestidores ya sin sentirse que salían como corderos. No, ellos iban a recuperar el orgullo dañado, tomarían el de Wolfgang y se lo enrollarían al cuello de corbata.

Salieron al campo con la mirada en alto. Con el casco bajo el brazo Gerald estudió las gradas, había muchos mirones. Todos se habían enterado del partido informal que se llevaría a cabo y hacían apuestas sobre quién sería el primero lesionado en el equipo de Helga. Obvio todo apuntaba a Eugene Horowitz.

Phoebe intentaba llamar la atención de Helga, tratando de explicarle algo.

— Ahora no, Phoebe.

— Pero, Helga...

Murmuraban y empezaban a vitorear en cuanto el equipo contrario empezaba a salir de sus respectivos cambiadores. Primero Wolfgang, presuntuoso después Edmund y luego Mickey "la comadreja" y…oh, sorpresa Ludwig.

— Que no, Phoebe, después del partido, ¿sí? — la chica avanzó al ver a los del equipo salir.

Gerald y su equipo empezaron a reunirse mientras que la rubia los miraba desde la banca, junto a Phoebe y las demás porristas que empezaban a vitorear optimistas.

Sí, que coreen todo lo que quieran y que sirva de algo todo ese optimismo porque hoy era un día de lucha. La visión del moreno haciendo señas a todo su equipo para hablar del siguiente movimiento la llenó de una confianza que nunca admitiría pero la verdad es que confiaba en el chico y nunca, nunca, jamás lo admitiría ni siquiera a la chica oriental, que en ese momento notaba las miradas que lanzaba al remedo de mariscal, preocupada.

Bufó exasperada.

Sus rivales hacían lo mismo que su propio equipo, juntarse a repasar las tácticas. Aprovechando este paréntesis ella pensó en el chico en las gradas y se maldijo internamente, pues se sintió suficientemente cobarde como para no voltear. No quería y no podía. Porque si veía al enano cabezón se le iría a la mierda todo su autocontrol y todo su temple.

Quería estar al cien en ese partido, ganarlo y después de él dejaría que su corazón hiciese lo que le diera la gana. Si corría como estúpida y se abalanzaba a sus brazos, pues bien. Un rubor coloreó su rostro. Claro que nunca pasaría esa bizarra escena. Jamás.

_Concéntrate. _

Pasó la vista ahí desde las gradas a unos metros de él, a la banca donde Phoebe hacía anotaciones, donde Helga caminaba de un lado a otro con la desesperación pisándole los tobillos.

El rubio la miraba por largo tiempo, asombrado de sus cambios, asombrado de su estatura, de sus cambios y de su espíritu combativo que jamás abandonó y que gracias a él encontró a aquellos que estaban sentados a su lado. Miles y Stella, a su derecha, también a su izquierda estaban la abuela con ropas militares y guantes donde el número 1 era enorme, gritaba emocionada mientras que su abuelo trataba de serenar a su esposa diciéndole que el partido aun no comenzaba.

Arnold les sonrió a sus padres y volvió la vista a la banca. Sabía que no voltearía, la miraba y sabía que ella podía sentirlo pues la veía incómoda y caminando de un lado a otro como si con su andar pudiera desembarazarse de su visión.

El silbato anunciaba el comienzo, todos dejaron de hablar y miraron expectantes.

Vieron como los respectivos equipos tomaban posición, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire y el grito del mariscal número 33 resonó en el estadio y al disparar el balón todos empezaron a aullar de emoción.

Helga gritaba cosas incoherentes, pues sus gritos no llegaban al rubio entre la muchedumbre que ovacionaba y que azuzaba.

Arnold vio con emoción como su mejor amigo se abría paso entre los jugadores del equipo contrario con agilidad pero Harold era imparable era una increíble barrera que protegía la carrera de Gerald, en un punto tuvo que detenerse, pasar el balón….y entonces todos contuvieron el aliento.

Tres enormes jugadores estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre el chico con más mala suerte en la historia.

(***)

Helga no podía creérselo, lo veía y trataba de enumerar mentalmente todas las contusiones, todos los moratones, huesos rotos y caídas imposibles. Pero sobre todo pronóstico Eugene estaba entero.

No podía creer que la hubiese escuchado. Al último segundo gritó algo, probablemente "hazte un lado, IMBECIL" cuando Eugene reunió toda la buena suerte de su cómica vida y se lanzó al destino (que quedaba a su lado izquierdo). Y sorprendentemente salió ileso, los tres jugadores se estrellaron al duro, real y vacío suelo.

Eugene, incrédulo de su suerte siguió corriendo, pero cayó de bruces como naturalmente pasaba y el balón quedaba en manos de Curly, quien corrió cuanto pudo darles sus piernas cortas.

Riendo como un poseso y seguro de su buenaventura vio la última yarda, creyéndose el dueño del primer touchdown, alzó los brazos….y Wolfgang lo tacleó tan fuerte que la gran anotación de Curly quedó en sus sueños.

Bueno, una apuesta perdida.

Edmund le quitó el balón y se lo lanzó a Wolfgang, bromeando. Pero este pateó la pelota con la malicia brillando en sus ojos, la lanzó con excusa de mandarla al árbitro. Pero apuntó más a su derecha, haciendo que la el balón estuviera a punto de estrellarse en el rostro de Helga. Con agilidad la esquivó, haciendo que un murmullo general sonara al unísono.

— Oh, disculpa, Pataki.

Claro que no lo sentía. Arnold inconscientemente apretó los puños.

Helga maldijo, estuvo a punto de gritar un insulto especialmente ácido, cuando se dio cuenta de algo y vio con sorpresa, amarga y horrenda sorpresa que no había un reemplazo.

— ¿PERO QUE-¡? —miró a Phoebe con incredulidad. —¡¿No queda nadie!

Phoebe la miro con exasperación contenida.

— Traté de decírtelo, Torvald está enfermo no se presentará.

Desde lejos pudo ver a Helga haciendo señas al cuerpo de Curly, que en ese momento sacaban en camilla y con una espeluznante sonrisa aun en su rostro. Arnold se deshizo de ese escalofrío y se puso de pie.

— Hay algo que debo hacer. — dijo a sus padres antes de perderse entre las gradas.

(***)

Gerald le dirigió una mirada a Helga preguntándole ¿Y ahora que? La mirada furibunda de ella le contesto.

NO sé.

A menos que hiciera emerger un jugador de la tierra, estaba perdida. Edmund y Ludwig estaban regodeándose de la furia de Helga. Aun con el casco puesto y de lejos pudo ver sus labios moverse.

Mariquitas.

Caminaba de un lado a otro furibunda, quería ponerse un estúpido uniforme y patearle el trasero ella misma. Lo pensó seriamente cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella.

— Despreocúpate, coach. Nos tienes a todos.

Helga miró al chico rubio, envuelto en un uniforme nuevo y con un casco bajo su brazo, detrás de él estaba Phoebe guiñando un ojo. Recordaría abrazar a esa chica después. Primero tendría que mirar a su nuevo jugador y tratar de hablarle sin que se le quebrara la voz de emoción contenida.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Arnoldo? — no estaba furiosa, no, estaba sorprendida. — Ni siquiera estudias aquí.

Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras tomaba el casco entre sus manos.

— Alguien tiene que hacer lo correcto.

Y se puso el casco.

Cuan familiarizada estaba con esa frase, tan suya, tan Arnold Shortman. Lo miró sin decir nada mientras corría al campo. Esa frase la había desarmado e hizo que su corazón volviera a latir, enamorada, recordándole que aun seguía ahí en su pecho, esperando por ese chico.

Wolfgang se puso a debatir pero el árbitro lo mandó por un tubo. Estaba permitido.

— Caerás, cabeza de balón. — dijo Wolfgang apuntándolo con un dedo amenazador.

— No te atrevas a usar esas palabras conmigo, Wolfgang. — el aludido se sorprendió, jamás ese chico lo había mirado así.

Si, estaba furioso.

(***)

Había pasado casi una hora y media y el anotador estaba en 20-24 a favor de Wolfang, necesitaban desesperadamente un touchdown, si lograban un field goal perderían, necesitaban 6 puntos no 3.

Todos ya estaban muy cansados, sucios y desesperados. Arnold intentaba animar a todos y realmente tener a Arnold en el equipo los ayudó, Gerald estaba de la mar feliz de tener a su mejor amigo a su lado.

Harold era el único que parecía tener energía, murmuraba algo sobre helados y pizza, el rubio no entendía a lo que se refería pero estaba tranquilo de saber que al menos tendrían una buena defensa.

—Bien, espero que esta jugada funcione…— dijo Sid, realmente preocupado de su efectividad.

— Si dijo Phoebe que funcionará, funcionará.

Gerald parecía motivado. Arnold y los demás estaban en posiciones, con Lorenzo detrás de Gerald se prepararon para la última jugada.

El grito que avisaba el pase de balón se hizo escuchar, todos corrieron y por un momento hubo una mezcla de colores rojo y blanco amontonador. Cosa que tomó d sorpresa al equipo contrario e hizo que la audiencia se confundiera.

¿Qué?

Rápidos y ágiles corrieron sin dar tiempo al público de saber que sucedió. ¿Quién tenía el balón?

Entonces todos vieron a Lorenzo correr ocultando algo entre sus brazos, con Harold delante de él. Fue su respuesta, tanto para ellos como para el equipo contrario. Ludwig se estrelló contra Harold, quien parecía habérsele acabado la energía, con sudor en su frente empujó con lo que quedaba de fuerzas y Ludwig parecía victorioso.

— ¡Atrapen al bastardo! — gritó Wolfgang a quien sea que estuviera cerca del chico del balón.

Edmund y otro chico se lanzaron contra el pobre Lorenzo quien en el último minuto abrió sus brazos, revelando el secreto.

Ludwig miró a Harold sorprendido, quien recobró fuerzas de pronto y con una risotada empujó contra el suelo a Ludwig quien se quejó por el golpe.

— ¿Quién es el mariquita ahora? — reía Harold a sus anchas.

Phoebe alzaba los brazos, viendo lo efectiva que fue su táctica. La rubia por otro lado miraba al verdadero chico del balón, mordía su labio con adorable preocupación.

Wolfgang se dio cuenta al tiempo que Phoebe, que Helga miraba al número 18 correr hacia la última yarda. Wolfgang no perdió tiempo y corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían darle, esquivando y golpeando. No podía perder, no contra ellos.

Iba a hacerlo caer.

Estaba a punto de llegar, solo faltaban pocos metros. Tenía que correr como nunca. Miles y Stella se tomaron de las manos mientras la abuela gritaba incoherencias.

Estaba cerca. Muy cerca y el reloj casi acababa.

_No te atrevas_. Helga apretaba sus puños.

Wolfgang saltó tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron tomando al rubio por la camisa.

_¡No te atrevas! _

La rubia por un momento sintió el impulso loco de correr al campo, pero entonces sucedió y supo que era tarde y estúpido correr. El partido había terminado. Arnold cayó, Wolfgang lo tenía sujeto.

El árbitro se acerco y sonó un silbato dando por finalizado el juego. Y entonces sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta que el anotador quedaba 26-24.

¡A favor suyo!

Desde lejos pudo ver a Arnold ponerse de pie y sacudirse el polvo, vio al cepillo barato correr a él y alzarlo en el aire junto con Sid, Stinky y Harold. Vio la sonrisa en su rostro, vio a Wolfgang arrojar con ira su casco.

Vio que su preocupación se iba desprendiendo de ella, supo en ese momento que fue estúpido querer correr. Arnold ya no era un niño. No era más pequeño que ella y no necesitaba que ella saltara a protegerlo como cuando Harold prometió una paliza.

Y entonces se acercaron a ella a celebrar, pusieron a Arnold en el suelo y este le sonrió con esos sonrojos tan adorables en él, estúpido cabeza de balón, como lo amaba.

Vio que sus miedos estaban mal infundados, vio que realmente aun había un gran amor férreo como sus convicciones, fundido en ella. Nunca había dejado de amar a este melenudo. Jamás.

Aun a pesar de los gritos de celebración, se miraban, ajenos a todos y a todo. Estaba a punto de decir algo inteligente, algo mordaz para romper la incomodidad cuando…

— Y bien, Pataki. Quiero mi pizza y no seas tacaña.

(***)

La tarde iba cayendo hasta tornarse dorada, después de un día de victoria y júbilo sus compañeros y amigos iban despidiéndose junto con sus familias. Phoebe, Gerald y los demás habían quedado con que no solo Harold debía obtener premio así que planearon una celebración.

Todos asintieron en comentarios hilarantes y sarcásticos, después de ir a las duchas todos estaban preparándose para reunirse en el Bigal, a Harold le dio por igual, no era una pizza pero valía la pena.

Arnold estaba esperando el momento de acercarse a la chica del gorrito, deseaba tanto esa plática pendiente y Helga estaba tratando de contenerla hasta el final, estaba nerviosa, por todos los cielos. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. El corazón le martilleaba y ella trataba rudamente de ignorarlo para poder obtener tranquilidad.

Pero las cosas parecían querer complicarse pues el moreno quería acercarse a su mejor amigo.

— Eh, viejo, vamos te invito un café. Tienes que contarme todo sobre San Lorenzo.

— Bueno…yo…está bien.

—No, no está bien. — Phoebe junto con su gran percepción se acercó a ellos y tomó del brazo a Gerald, sutilmente apretó su camisa. — Arnold tiene algo pendiente y no podemos importunarlo.

— Pero, Phoebe…

El tono lastimero que usaba arrancó una sonrisa del rubio, estaba loco por la morena y sabía que aunque replicara él haría lo que ella le sugiriera.

Se despidieron con la mano. Helga estaba recogiendo los balones en la red para devolverlos al almacén y estaba tratando de fingir control cuando no lo había.

La miró largamente cuanto quiso, disfrutando de ese nerviosismo que le pertenecía a él y solo a él. Esa joven era la misma con quien se había perdido sin remedio en la selva y era la misma chica que le había dicho cabeza de balón innumerables veces pero también, era la misma chica que había hecho demasiadas locuras en nombre del amor y de él. Como confabular contra su propio padre para ayudarlo en una misión que en nada la beneficiaba a ella.

Si, Helga Pataki era todo un misterio. Tan incomprensible y tan impredecible como una tormenta. Tan familiar y tan desconocida a la vez.

— Que extraño es verte sin tu lazo rosa.

Oh, Arnold, con tanta confianza dices algo tan doloroso. No sabes. Él no sabe. Prometí contárselo pero no, no puedo. Si empiezo no podré parar. La chica se alzó y lo miró a los ojos.

— La razón de usarlo estaba lejos.

— ¿La razón?

Arnold se acercó y cargó la red, ayudándola silenciosamente. Caminaron un tramo y Helga mordía su labio. Diablos. Debía parar ya.

— La razón por la que usaba el lazo. No estaba aquí conmigo. No había objeto alguno de seguir mostrándolo.

— Mostrándolo…— repitió la palabra, pero no en forma de pregunta. —lo dices como si aun…

Miró su gorra y Helga se ruborizó. Arnold pensó que sería imprudente seguir preguntando parecía algo trivial, pero para Helga no lo era. Su sonrojo lo motivó a seguir. La curiosidad lo carcomía.

— Te veías muy bonita con él.

Eso fue todo. Ella se detuvo por un momento y lo miró con el resentimiento de todos esos años perdidos, pero con la esperanza del ahora.

—Era solo un lazo, Arnold. Solo era un lazo. — dijo con algo más en su voz, Helga siguió caminando tratando de que lo olvidara todo, que hablara de cualquier cosa.

No se sentía preparada para contar algo tan especial como el nacimiento de ese amor que duraría hasta lo que le quedara de salud mental. Que duraría hasta siempre aunque ella jamás terminara con él, aunque se casara y tuviera otra vida, él siempre sería el paraguas bajo la lluvia. Su primer y verdadero amor.

Siguieron caminando, pero esta vez Arnold no quería más evasivas. Él quería que entendiera que podía confiar en él. Que podía…sentirse aceptada.

— Helga.

La chica se detuvo, él también. Soltó la red, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, conduciéndola a una grada ella se dejó guiar por pura inercia. Quería dejarse llevar, aunque tuviera que lamentarse después.

— Me has contado tantas cosas. Cosas que jamás pensé que tú…—sus mejillas se llenaron de amable sonrojo. Helga no podía dejar de mirar esas facciones, que se aprendió de memoria pero que ahora eran ligeramente distintas, ligeramente maduras. — no pensé que cosas así pudieran haberlas hecho alguna vez, quien sea por mí.

— Lo que dije en ese edificio era verdad…No me obligues a repetirlas. — dijo rápidamente al ver que Arnold iba a decir algo, tal vez alguna imprudencia suya.

— Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros. Cosas que jamás podré compartir con nadie más, Helga. Es tan injusto que hayas sacrificado tantas cosas por mí, que hayas callado tanto tiempo y guardando todo lo que sientes. No está bien, no es correcto.

Helga por un momento sentía que se iba a soltar el discurso de "perdona, pero creo que me precipité al besarte en la jungla. Fue un impulso loco"

Pero estaba equivocada. No fue así. Lo supo desde que sintió esa mano apoyarse en la suya. Lo supo cuando miró sus ojos y vio lo que tanto veía en su reflejo todos los días.

Incertidumbre y amor. Le decía con esos ojos verdes que no lo rechazara.

— Si hay amor en ti aun por ahí, a pesar de todos estos años Helga…yo….

— Espera.

_Espera_. Tal vez si era demasiado tarde para él. Tal vez se tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que una chica increíble lo amaba. Tal vez tomó la decisión equivocada al quedarse en la selva.

Tal vez suponía demasiado, cuando quiso retirar su mano ella lo miró con ansiedad y la tomó de nuevo. Apretándolo tal vez con brusquedad, no dejaría que se fuera de nuevo.

— Tengo una última cosa que contarte. Y es tal vez la razón más importante del porqué estas aquí, del por qué hice lo que hice. La razón de todas las estupideces que pude haber hecho por ti.

La miró con esperanza. La miró como una vez viera a Cecile, bueno, a ella misma. Porque Arnold sabía de "Cecile". Cuantas cosas había descubierto por la propia Helga.

Se puso de pie. Helga se descubrió el gorro como si se desnudara a sí misma frente a él. La vio quitarse la gorra con un sonrojo disimulado, como si le avergonzara.

— ¿Tu moño rosa? ¿Es la razón por la que…? — dejó la pregunta al aire.

_La razón por la que usaba el lazo. No estaba aquí conmigo. No había objeto alguno de seguir mostrándolo._

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu lazo…?

—Todo Arnold. Lo significa todo. _—_ su voz sonaba ansiosa, nerviosa y con un deje de timidez _— _Bueno no él en sí, sino lo que pensaste tú que era. Lo que hiciste la noche que lo dijiste. La razón por la que lo usaba era por ti. Siempre fue por ti.

— ¿Qué hice por ti? _—_ honesta y sincera era su pregunta.

Tan sincera como para no odiarlo. Claro, era demasiado pequeño, y ella fue demasiado trivial para él en ese instante.

— Alzaste el paraguas para una extraña. Eso hiciste.

Entonces todo vino de golpe.

El primer día de clases. La lluvia torrencial, la niña llena de lodo, la niña que lloró por una galleta, frágil e inocente. Nada de Helga aun en ella.

El recuerdo lo hizo ponerse de pie. Era cualquier cosa más alto que ella, pero se sentía tan pequeño a la vez, el recuerdo lo hizo sentirse torpe.

— ¿Porqué estabas afuera y sola?

— Porque nadie me había acompañado.

Luchó contra ella y la humedad que empezaba nacer en sus ojos.

— Estabas empapada…

— Dijiste que mi moño era lindo.

Ver ese amor desamparado lo llenó de una indignación llena de nobleza. Recordó las veces que vio a Helga con su familia, las veces que ella rectificó su nombre, las veces que su mamá se adormecía en una soporífera apatía, recordó la ira de Helga contra Olga, recordó a Olga tratando de reparar inconscientemente el daño de los años infantiles.

Recordó a Helga en día de gracias, la recordó cambiando crema de afeitar en el almuerzo, se acordó de una Helga sin abrigo en un día nevado.

Se acordó de la lluvia.

Un impulso tan antiguo como el sol lo hizo acercarse y envolverla en sus brazos, llenarla de un calor tan deseado, tan imaginado por tanto tiempo que hizo que la intimidadora Helga G. Pataki diera un respingo, como si doliera su tacto, como si sintiera romperse.

Rompió en un llanto silencioso, insonoro. Lloro esos años que le habían devuelto.

— Siempre estuve en tu corazón y nunca me lo dijiste, Helga. Es injusto, es cruel.

La abrazó con fuerza, con hambre. El tiempo lejos de ella, fue suficiente para saberlo. Lo loco que también estaba por ella. Sí, lo supo siempre.

— Cuantas veces habrás estado ahí…y yo no pude verte…

No era una pregunta, era retórica. Pero ella aun así contesto.

— Todo el tiempo.

Y sonrió, sabía. Si, sabía. Que jamás volvería a sentirse sola. Nunca más, sin su mantecado

FIN?

(****)

Bueno, ha llegado el final. Aunque tal vez tenga continuación. No se…depende de si alguien le gustaría lo haría n.n avísenme, ganas no me faltan XD

Espero sus comentarios.

Chaooo


End file.
